masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nintendogeek01/Regarding the ending... SHUT... UP...
I can't take it anymore, I tried to be patient with the Mass Effect community, I really tried; I had the game since release and I've heard nearly every attempt to justify the ending of ME3, demand for a change, hate thrown at BioWare, hate thrown at EA, and all the "OMG I LOST FAITH IN BIOWARE WAAAH!" just shut up! Warning: Spoilers follow I think one of my "favorite" criticisms is "Catalyst is a deus ex machina... blah blah blah," well guess what guys, the answer is yes and no. As a literal translation of the term, perhaps it is, as a plot device, no its not. You lot all gripe about the lack of build-up to the catalyst, well you obviously fell asleep at Mars and didn't wake up until you came back to Earth. When you compare to how much build up everything else in the series has had it's small, but its there. We've known since the first hour or so of the game that we were going to build a massive super-weapon, and you forget the wonder and the intrigue by the fact that we don't know what it'll actually do until the last ten minutes, and frankly, if your EMS is low the damn thing can work you over. Not to mention even the best endings don't fix "everything" because billions of people still died, the Mass Relay network is damaged or gone which will seriously put a dent on things for years to come, and Shepard is either dead or MIA. So let's see... we have a build up, we have a resolution where not everything is fixed... I don't think that fits the glove of deus ex machina. Oh and let's not forget the crowd that seems to have lost faith in BioWare. Go right ahead, because you know what, it's your loss. You want to let the ending ruin what is otherwise one of the best gaming experiences this decade, then that's your prerogative, in the meantime I'll be sitting at home enjoying my conversation with Liara, having my shooting match with Garrus, bringing down a Reaper, and (explicative)-ing loving it! Finally, yes, the ending was underwhelming; among the sea of unreasonable overreaction to the ending there have been some good points made about why the ending falls short, I'm not going to refute those points; but good god a lot of you react like spoiled children when it comes to the ending; maybe I'm no better for replying to you like this, I'm probably just adding fuel to the fire. If that's how it is then let me point this out to you. You're already getting BioWare to release a DLC that might actually address the real issues with the ending (it might not, time will tell). Hell the DLC is FREE!!! You should be grateful BioWare cares enough to listen to your complaints and give you something that won't cost you more than time. Now that this is off my chest go right ahead, ignore this post, put words in my mouth, misunderstand this post, or do what you will. Category:Blog posts